BANE KIDNAPS ROBIN CHAPTER ONE THE FIGURE IN THE SHADOWS
by Cleanna
Summary: While out on patrol one night Robin is kidnapped by Bane in vengeance. Bane seeks to crush the one thing Batman holds close to his heart his little bird. But will Bane be able to crush the boy? or will his past life emotions come crawling back to life because of the blue eye bird. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI & MAYBE MPREG!


CHAPTER ONE: THE FIGURE IN THE SHADOWS

(ROBIN POV) :

I can't believe the one night I have off from patrol and the Teen Titians I have to spend watching over Gotham. Don't get me wrong normally I wouldn't mind as much but today is the 2 year of me and Star fires anniversary since we've been going out. Of all he nights it has to be tonight, I rub my eyes and ruffle my hair so it's out of the way.

Better call Bruce nothing looks out of the ordinary. I fish my communicator from my waist belt pocket "Robin to Batman, nothing seems out of the ordinary, so I'm going to head back to the Titians now" I say tiredly.

I wait in silence until finally Bru…. I mean Batman replies "Good Job Robin, Hopefully I'll see you sometime next week if I can get out of these dame meetings", again with these excurses I'm tired of them but hey it's Bruce, same as usual. "Make sure your cautious ok, you don't know what could be creeping around the shadows at this hour" his voice sounding like the concerned father figure again, "Will do" I replied as I turned off my communicator and put it into my wait belt.

I launched myself off of the building I was currently on, doing somersaults until I almost reached the ground I activate my grabble hook to slower myself down to get the soft landing I was hoping for. As sighed in relief and smiled smugly perfect landing as usual.

(THIRD PERSON POV) :

Unknown to Robin there was a dark figure hiding amongst the ruins of a building, watching his every move.

(BANE POV) :

"We should attack him now Bane while he's alone and disarmed" one of my men spoke up others nodding their head and muttering their approval. I grinned and chuckled under my breath slowly working my way to the man who had dared speak out of turn. I grasped his shoulder "Is that right? Who else agrees with him" I say through gritted teeth.

My eyes stare around looking at the each of my men, I slightly grin to myself I'm glade every one knew when to hold their tongues and stay in line, well almost of them I stare deathly at the man in front of me. "So you think it's wise to dare make a decision without my approval in front of my men" I start moving forwards towards the edge of the building.

The man started to dig his heels into the ground to slower himself but the weakling is no match for me. "Please Bane I meant no harm I was only doing what I thought you would want to do" he pleaded to me trying to pray my hand that was now at his throat. I tightened the grip around his throat until he was gasping for breath.

My men stared frighten on the side lines as I pulled the man to the edge of the building "I might forgive you this time because I'm in a happier mood at the moment, I brought his head closer so that I was breathing in his ear "But you know what, once you make an mistake it's not always forgiven" I said as I snap his neck in an instance he's dead, I throw his body off the building.

"Now", I say wiping the blood onto my clothes "Does anyone have anything else to say" I grin as my men shake their heads saying "Whatever you want Bane", I sigh I hate how I'm surrounded by weaklings but at least their loyal to me and are sometime useful. "We will see where the little birdie going before making our move is that clear", my men salute "Sir, yes sir" as they stork after robin.

I whistle for my pet eagle to scout ahead, he flies off being my eyes and ears. I smirk inwardly, watch out my little birdie, cuz Banes gonna come out to get you.

(ROBIN POV) :

Landing softly on another building, man I wish I brought my bike with me, even though I love somersaulting, twisting and twirling in the air, I'm getting really tired and can't wait to get into my nice, soft, comfy not to mention warm bed. I close my eyes for one second just thinking about sleeping until I realise I've closed them, quickly I dodge a building coming my way then all of a sudden my utility belt hook snaps under the pressure and the next think I know I'm falling to my death.

I quickly think of a plan as I'm plummeting to the ground, I quickly grab some rope I have in my back pocket, I tie a little bit into a hole and use the rest of it to haul it onto a building nearby. Please latch on, please latch on, I pray hanging onto the other end of the rope. I'm answered as I suddenly halt to a stop, I look around while wiping the sweat drops from my forehead. I breathe a sigh of relief that was a close one.

I didn't realise what part of Gotham I was in until I took in my surroundings, I slowly look up at the gate 'Gotham's Memorial Cemetery', great the one place I've been trying to avoid since…since…..since that incident I stutter on my words.

(BANE POV) :

We tracked down the boy until we came to a deserted area the only place here was Gotham's Cemetery, why was the boy doing and better yet whom had he loved died. A million thoughts started buzzing in my mind at this, until one of my men confirmed movement in the cemetery, I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts and stay focus on the real reason they were out here in the first place.

(ROBIN POV) :

I slowly make my way through the tomb stones with names of loved ones who had died, unconsciously tears start to form in my eyes as I past all the tomb stones to the two ones standing at the back near an angel statue. I look at the names engraved into the marble polished stone 'HERE LAYS JOHN & MARY GRAYSON LOVED AND ADORED BY ALL. BOTH WERE LOVING AND KIND PARENTS AND FRIENDS. THEY SHALL BE DEEPLY MISSED'.

I can't believe after all this time of trying to keep it bottled up inside and telling everyone I was fine, even though deep down inside I was hurt and in pain, but that's not what my parents would have wanted. They wouldn't want me to stay forever in regret and pain, they would want me to keep believing in myself and to trying my best and to keep a brave face on. I subconsciously grasp the tomb stone now leaning on it for support as my knees can no longer handle my weight all of a sudden.

I could help but smile a little as I talked to my parents "Hey mum, dad it's me Dick I'm know 15 years old now can you believe it. I've just started my senior's year in high school and am acing all of my tests and assessments. After you guys left a really nice guy adopted me and now I'm living with him but…."

I sigh tears slowly streaming down my face "I really wish you guys were here to see me grow up" I say trying to wipe away the tears running down my cheeks but they just won't stop coming. "Yeah I know dad that you'd be real disappointed at me for crying right now but it really hurts knowing that you're not coming back ever again". My tears now freely streaming down my face like a waterfall.

"I know I have to be brave and move on but how can I when you're not there by my side patting me on my back when I've done something good or get up me when I'm done something bad". I slowly stand up on wobbly feet my hand still grasping the tomb stone for dear life, I sniffle and wipe the tears away and breathe calmly to settle myself down. "I hope to see you guys later ok" I smile as I turn around to go home until I hear a twig snap near me.

I quickly get into a defensive position I spin around looking for who or whatever broke that stick. I get tired of waiting for them to come out and show themselves "Whoever you are you better come out and face me or suffer the consequences" I yelled angrily to my opponent.

(THIRD PERSON POV) :

Little does Robin know that he doesn't just have to deal with one opponent but more than ten opponents surrounding him all at once.

(BANE POV) :

I see the little bird crying over two tomb stones at the back of the cemetery, hearing him talk to his dead parents made me feel something I've never felt this way before for a long time since that other time. I rubbed my hand over my eyes I needed to concentrate at what lies ahead now and to finished what he's being planning for months now. I Signalled my men to surround the boy to corner him off, one of his men steps on a stick startling boy making him get into a fighting stance and yell out for his opponent to show themselves.

I smirked to myself this is going to be one crazy fun fight, I say as I crack my knuckles and crack my neck a little. Time to finally reveal myself to the brave boy. As I slowly make my way out of the shadows I chuckling loudly regaining my dark figure while saying "What's a small little birdie doing so far away from daddy bats, did you get lost", I smile inwardly as his face makes a pout which makes my men laugh out and show themselves.

The boy relaxed a little which surprised me "I don't know maybe trying to get a break from you bone headed jerks once in a while", he smirks as some of my men growl at him for that outburst. I chuckle a little at the comment "To bad daddy Bats isn't hear to save from the big mean guys", he grins at this "I don't always need daddy Bats around to fight of asshole like you" he says smartly I grin back. "Well with that said, boys, I gesture towards my men "he's all yours".

My men stork cautiously towards the wonder boy, robin grins slightly before getting himself ready for the first assault, which doesn't take long a my men launch at him.

*Hope you guys enjoyed this story because there's more where that came from. Please review and give positive or negative feedback.*UPDATES WILL BE UPLOADED SOON!


End file.
